Danganronpa: Despair Club
Synopsis 20 teenagers find themselves trapped in the confined walls of Hopes Peak Academy, a school for Super High School Level Students that excel in their individual fields. They are told that the only way to escape is to participate in a deadly game where the victor is set free, and the losers face fatal defeat. The concept of the game if very simple, yet very deadly. If one of the students would like to leave the school, they must murder one of their class mates and get away with it. After three people discover a body, an announcement will play on the intercoms letting the other students know that someone has been murdered. The innocent students are known as the "Spotless" but among them is the killer who is identified as the "Blackened" until their identity is uncovered. After the Body Discovery Announcement, the remaining students are to investigate and find as many clues as possible to figure out who the killer is. The final part of a cycle is called the Class Trial. The goal of Class Trials is for the students to uncover the "Blackened", the student who has, either voluntarily or involuntarily, murdered another student as part of the mutual Killing Game. The students determine who they believe is guilty by participating in a vote at the end of the trial. If the Blackened is found guilty, they will be executed by the Headmaster and the Killing Game will continue, but if the students find the wrong student guilty then every student except the Blackened will be executed and the Blackened will be allowed to leave. Cast (If a page does not load, go to the search bar and search [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Leon_Kitagaia Leon Kitagaia - Ultimate Hacker] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Soshi_Susuyaku Soshi Susuyaku - Ultimate Geologist] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Sarina_Kinoko Sarina Kinoko - Ultimate Troublemaker] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Brick_Brack Brick Brack - Ultimate Jewish Priest] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Kurai_Iroai Kurai Iroai - Ultimate Understudy] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Nicol%C3%A1s_Archer Nicolás Archer - Ultimate Speed Racer] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Kiyoko_Imai Kiyoko Imai - Ultimate Ballerina] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Asahi_Tanaka Asahi Tanaka - Ultimate Marksman] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Anastatia_Carmiule Ana Carmiule - Ultimate Journalist] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Pyrrha_Carmiule Pyrrha Carmiule - Ultimate Singer] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Minota_Haekete Minota Haekete - Ultimate Laboratory Technician] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Oliver_Myers Oliver Myers - Ultimate Musician] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Zen_Akiyoy Zen Akiyoy - Ultimate Motivator] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Yuuki_Daiki Yuuki Daiki - Ultimate Dog Sled Racer] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Jin_Yeong-Joon Jin Yeong-Joon - Ultimate Crime Scene Investigator] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Cloe_Liz Cloe Liz - Ultimate Artist] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Erisa_Hatanaka Erisa Hatanaka - Ultimate Cheerleader] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Alex_von_Ahnstein Alex Von Ahnstein - Ultimate Swordsman] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Itsuki_Watanabe Itsuki Watanabe - Ultimate Kickboxer] [https://danganronpa-despair-club.fandom.com/wiki/Nelson_Asher Nelson Asher - Ultimate Pianist] (Notes: All pages have been made!) The following pages are full of spoilers and have a complete summary of each part of each chapter. Every character page has spoilers as well. Prologue The prologue of Despair Club was interesting. 20 Ultimate's have found themselves locked within the walls of Hope's Peak Academy. They soon learn that every student has an Ultimate, but what they don't know is that not everyone is telling the truth. Only 18 of the students are able to roam around the school and socialise, which they do. Luckily, before Monokuma exploded, Itsuki Watanabe, Ultimate Kickboxer kicked the door down and got Erisa and Alex out of the room before Monokuma exploded, destroying everything in the room. Chapter 1, Daily Life - A New Life The 20 Ultimate's had not completely come to terms with the fact that they have to kill another student if they wanted to leave. Even if they did that, they'd die. It appeared as a nightmare to some, a dream come true for others.It was around now where Nico and Itsuki would run into each other in the kitchen quite often and they seemed to get along... for the most part at least. On day 3 of being locked away in the school, it was Erisa who'd discovered the freshly murdered bodies of Minota Haekete and Jin Yeong-Joon in the basement hallway with both their heads crushed in, blood everywhere. However, the corpses didn't seem to bother her that much, more so her now bloody shoes. Followed by Asahi and Kurai, the first Body Discovery Announcement began to play. Unfortunately, Soshi and Itsuki had been locked inside the storage room until the Body Discovery Announcement ended. Chapter 1, Deadly Life - A Crushing Murder Most of the students were in shock when they saw the bodies. Asahi tried to throw a rock at Jin's corpse, waiting for some kind of movement but to their surprise... nothing. The bodies both had their heads crushed in and Jin seemed to have been dragged to the basement hallway from the kitchen where he'd been unconscious for the past 3 days everyone has been here.The footprints were also in the kitchen now, leading out, fading away quickly. Chapter 1, Deadly Life - Class Trial This first class trial was really difficult for the students since the killer almost pulled of an excellent murder. The trial itself was mostly carried by Itsuki, Soshi, Nico, Leon, Erisa, Kiyoko, Nelson, and Cloe. After a long hour and a half of debating, the students felt as if they had a dead end. His alibi was quickly confirmed by Itsuki who'd been trapped in the storage room with him, the killer still anonymous. The students begin to realise they might have reached a dead end and before everyone gives up, Brick speaks and confesses to the murder of Minota and Jin out of the guilt of murder. The voting process began and Brick was executed after a very confusing case. Kurai had requested Monokuma meet him in the gym to play a "game" or sorts. Chapter 2, Daily Life - A Slow Recovery Returning from the first class trial, the students were still in shock. Some of which, maybe traumatised even. Monokuma met Kurai in the gym as he requested, followed by many other students. Kurai requested to duel Monokuma and if Kurai wins, he gets to leave the school immediately, no strings attached. Monokuma accepts the request and Kurai starts off weak, attacking multiple times and missing all of them. Kurai had been shot with three spears and suffered few injuries, only barely being hit by each one. Somehow, Kurai managed to hit Monokuma and Kurai was let free from Hope's Peak. This came off as even more of a shock to the other students but Monokuma swore that he'd never let another student leave before the killing game was over. Nico and Itsuki began to grow closer, same with Erisa and Kiyoko. Most of the students would meet and socialise in the kitchen because it was a hot spot for the students, especially Nico, Itsuki, Asahi, and Leon. The students still didn't understand the whole point of the killing game just yet, nor had they fully accepted the fact that people are going to die repetitively. Before they could fully grasp the fact that 3 of their classmates were now dead, Nico and Itsuki found the body of Sarina Kinoko. Asahi entered the hallway and also saw the body, causing the second Body Discovery Announcement to play. The cycle repeats once again and the 16 students are left to find out which one of them killed Sarina. Chapter 2, Deadly Life - A Struggle To Stay Alive The victim this time around was Sarina Kinoko with a knife in her hand, a bloody bandage around her neck, and multiple stab wounds, her body leaned up against the wall of the first floor hallway. Nico and Itsuki both were in shock as Nico yelled at Itsuki to get the others, staying with the body. The investigation became interesting once they found pink hair at the scene of the crime. This could've pointed at Leon, Nico, or Kiyoko and they became the three prime suspects to everyone else. Everyone was pretty shocked when they found the body, however, it was less of a shock this time than it was when Minota and Jin died. The students made their way to the big red door which lead them to the court room 1-2 days after the body discovery and investigation. Chapter 2, Deadly Life - Class Trial The class trial of Sarina Kinoko took place on Day 12 and lasted for around 2 hours. The students confirmed that the dust on the knife was just dust from the paint on the walls. Erisa tried really hard to make everyone else's lives miserable during the trial and Soshi grew a passionate hatred towards Erisa, taking a gun he'd bought from the shop and shooting Erisa in the arm at least 4 times. She shrieked louder than ever and was immediately evacuated from the court room and taken into medical care. Monokuma didn't wanna lose one of his precious students mid-trial after all. The remaining students took a long time to come to a conclusion. Itsuki stated that Leon had been present in the kitchen alone for quite some time, to which he denied. This means Leon could've taken the knife used to kill Sarina at any time and of course, Leon denies these accusations. Leon tried hard to fight back but unfortunately, it wasn't enough and there was just enough evidence pointing against him. Itsuki's testimony and the pink hair pointed strictly at Leon and it was enough for the students to convict him of the murder. Leon was voted guilty with a majority vote against him and was executed. Chapter 3, Daily Life - Celebratory Despair Daily Life 3 was a very long and quiet point in time of the killing game but after over a week of silence, Erisa throws a party strictly for her and Kiyoko. However, this party was also attended by Asahi, Itsuki, and Ana but they weren't invited which Erisa didn't appreciate, be she shrugged them off nonetheless. The party was a pretty mediocre one to say the least, but Erisa and Kiyoko seemed to enjoy themselves. The students who didn't attend the party were either asleep, or somewhere else by their lonesome. The students were very quiet and to themselves, not showing much activity until this point. Chapter 3, Deadly Life - A Morning Bloodbath The morning had come... everyone who attended the party had fallen asleep in the gym. Erisa, the first of anyone to wake up went to the AV Room... no one knew about the act she just commit a couple of days prior to the party where she murdered Zen Akiyoy and Pyrrha Carmiule in the Janitors Office. Erisa hadn't attended the opening ceremony so she didn't know she could only kill two students at a time, so she killed Alex von Ahnstein in the AV Room, to which she was greeted by the mastermind as she left. The mastermind scolded her for breaking the rules and in turn, hit her over the head with a baseball bat, killing her. The students found Erisa and Alex's bodies near the AV Room, followed by Zen and Pyrrha later on during the investigation. This was a very tough case to solve for everyone since there was no real way of deciding who the killer was... Ana was heart broken at Pyrrha's death but it was now when Ana revealed her and Pyrrha faked their names and talents. They were actually Chiikata Carmiule, SHSL Secret Agent and Kiishita Carmiule, SHSL Assassin but Chiikata was the only one left now... Nelson revealed his identity to actually be Norman Asher, SHSL Hitman and he did his best to support Chiikata in her time of grief. Chapter 3, Deadly Life - Class Trial The 3rd trial was long and quite boring... there was no way of telling who the killer was for this chapter. The students took it upon themselves to make a risky move and assume the killer was already dead, all voting Erisa at the end of the trial. However, Monokuma wasn't satisfied with this trial so to make it more interesting, he decided to execute a random student anyways. That student just so happened to be Cloe Liz as she was thrown into a void in the middle of the court room... never to be seen again... or so they thought. Chapter 4, Daily Life - A Couple Days Of Peace Following the 3rd trial, the students thought they'd get a break from the bloodbath... which they only got a short break from. However, in that time, Itsuki and Nico were able to use the headmasters computer to open an email website which they'd received messages from a user named '''[ult.mortician]''' who later identified themselves as '''Kosuke Miyara, Ultimate Mortician''' and claimed that there was another killing game going on where he was too. Supposedly, Kosuke's group had only participated in a single trial by the time Nico and Itsuki's participated in 3. Soshi later stormed into the headmasters office with an axe, destroying the computer and completely cutting their contact to the outside world. Nico and Itsuki w Chapter 4, Deadly Life - At The End Of Every Melody Lays Dead Silence The following day, Norman Asher and Yuuki Daiki had been found in Classroom 4A and Classroom 4B, twine tied around their necks and text written in blood all over the walls, including paintings of natural disasters on the wall, framing Soshi Susuyaku. The students put in a lot of effort investigating this crime because it had all the evidence they needed to find the killer, but how did the evidence tie together was the question they couldn't yet answer. Chiikata's mental state declined rapidly after losing not only her sister, but her childhood friend, Norman. With only Nico and Itsuki there to support her, Asahi and Soshi did minor investigating but mostly by themselves. Chapter 4, Deadly Life - Class Trial The longest and possibly most intense trial thus far, with a lot of arguments and constant accusations being thrown around left and right, mostly coming from Oliver. The students had found this to be quite suspicious, and during questioning him, they'd fully convinced themselves that Oliver had commit the crime. After voting and having proved Oliver guilty of the crime, he killed himself by strangulation using twine he had in his pocket. For unrelated reasons, most of the students beat up Nico. Chapter 5, Daily Life - The Final Cycle Chapter 5, Deadly Life - The Endgame Chapter 5, Deadly Life - Class Trial Epilogue